


Simple Love - Yeonbin

by hwnghyvnjjn



Series: K-Pop Fluffs [5]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blue Hour, Fluff, M/M, Simple Love, Tomorrow x together - Freeform, Yeonbin, Young Love, love isnt always grand, small actions of love, soobin is cute, txt, yeonbin are so cute, yeonbin are whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwnghyvnjjn/pseuds/hwnghyvnjjn
Summary: Yeonbin enjoy their free time together, not doing anything extravagant
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: K-Pop Fluffs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033983
Kudos: 29





	Simple Love - Yeonbin

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get things off my mind, so I wrote this fic as kind of a way to vent? I wasn't going to post it, but I decided why not?

TXT were doing a live, enjoying their time with MOA. Everything was going well, until a fan requested that Soobin do some aegyo. Soobin replied by doing some bunny ears and kisses, and Yeonjun felt his heart swell. He had the most beautiful boyfriend ever. 

Once the live ended, Yeonjun attacked Soobin with kisses. Soobin giggled and held onto Yeonjun’s hands, shying away from the man. Yeonjun found that gesture so enduring that he just couldn't stop kissing his boyfriend. 

“Hyung! Stop~!” Soobin giggled, trying to get out of Yeonjun’s grasp. Yeonjun giggled as well, holding onto his hands tightly. 

“But you’re so _cuuuute!”_

__”I’m not! Let goooo!” Soobin whined, shaking their hands to try and free them. Yeonjun kissed his face one last time before he finally pulled away.

“Baby, you’re the most adorable. I love you~” Yeonjun cooed, pinching Soobin’s cheek and watching as he blushed darkly. 

“I love you too,” Soobin smiled, resting his hand on Yeonjun’s cheek and connecting their lips. Yeonjin kissed back, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s thin waist. They kissed gently for half a minute before finally pulling away. 

“Soobinnie, I’m hungry. Can we order food?” Yeonjun asked, making sure his eyes sparkled irresistibly. 

Soobin giggled at the sight of his boyfriend and nodded, reaching over to pull Yeonjun’s phone out of his back pocket. He draped himself over Yeonjun’s shoulders, feeling safe as Yeonjun held him up by his waist. He scrolled through the delivery app on his boyfriend’s phone and said, “I decided I want Kimbap. Is that okay?” 

Yeonjun agreed, telling Soobin what to order. Soobin added their food to the cart and ordered it with his own card that was already saved on Yeonjun’s phone. 

“Mmkay, it’s ordered. It’ll be at the hotel in 30 minutes.” Soobin said, putting his phone back in Yeonjun’s pocket and standing upright. Yeonjun let go of his boyfriend and shuffled to the side a few steps, flopping on his bed. Soobin followed his actions, curling up into Yeonjun’s embrace. Yeonjun started patting his head, kissing his hair softly a few times. 

Soobin loves the way his boyfriend treats him. He always treated him like he was the only person in the world; like he was special. It was evident in every action they shared—the way Yeonjun would glance at him, tell him he loves him, and call him to make sure he’s okay. Everything about their dynamic was so domestic and loving, so much that even the fans had started catching on. 

Their relationship had started back when they were in their trainee days, when they’d started becoming friends. They would talk often, so much so that they spent a holiday together. They’d always gotten along beautifully, but neither of them had realized _just how_ beautiful their relationship was. 

They would flirt often, telling cheesy compliments just to see each other blush; they would save up money, buying each other things just to see their smiles. Neither of them were sure when they had fallen in love, but that wasn't important. The important fact was that they were still together after years, and despite their busy schedules, they would _always_ find time for each other. 

Like now, they were laying and cuddling, waiting for their food to come. It was so loving and caring, and even though they were barely doing anything, they both felt the butterflies in their stomachs every time they saw each other. 

That was the beauty of love—it always feels new and exciting. 

Once their food came, the two got up and migrated to the dining table. They sat across each other and opened the bags, distinguishing whose food was whose. Yeonjun broke apart both of their chopsticks (Soobin hates breaking them because he blames himself when they break apart uneven) and they started to eat, talking about simple things like what they ate yesterday. Even with such a boring topic, the two were laughing and remembering old stories from their trainee days, exaggerating them one million percent. 

An onlooker might be confused when they saw how Soobin’s eyes would sparkle whenever Yeonjun called his name, or how Yeonjun would blush at Soobin’s aegyo. An onlooker wouldn’t understand how those small things deepened the bond between the two boys. And to the onlookers, I would simply say: 

Love doesn’t have to be extravagant things like weddings, house parties, dates, and cruises. Sometimes love was smaller, maybe even hidden, but ever so present. It was present in the glances, the kisses, and the cuddles. Sometimes love can be small things like smiles, hugs, compliments, and breaking apart one another’s chopsticks. Sometimes, simple love is more determined than extravagant love.


End file.
